Alexsandr Kallus
Alexsandr Kallus was a human male revolutionary who served as an agent of the Imperial Security Bureau, operating number ISB-021, before becoming a rebel spy in the formative days of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Bio Personality Like most ISB agents, Kallus is initially steadfast and devoted to serving the Emperor and protecting his New Order from the Rebel Alliance at all costs. He has a strong hatred for anyone who opposes the Galactic Empire, fueled by his inflated ego and sense of superiority, both of which came from his senior rank. He is cold-hearted and ruthless to those who oppose him, and apparently has no qualms with inflicting torture, physical or emotional, apparently showing a sadistic streak when he dueled Zeb. Despite his hatred for the Lothal rebels that constantly escape his grasp, he admits to Grand Moff Tarkin that they have proven themselves "elusive", showing some form of respect or at least acknowledging their skills. However, in Legacy, Kallus admits that he does respect the rebels, even though they represent his constant failures. In "Spark of a Rebellion", he also shows a disregard for soldiers under his command, such as when he kicked a stormtrooper on a pole under him to the latter's demise when the trooper had only asked a simple question. He is also unfailingly affectionate and loyal to his superiors, but is bold enough to (subtly) criticize Tarkin after the events of Mustafar by bringing up how Tarkin's failure has caused whispers on Lothal, how the people are beginning to see the Empire as weak and vulnerable. Kallus' single-minded loyalty to the Empire also made him (at least for the most part) unsympathetic and undemonstrative even to his own allies, such as when he expressed little to no remorse over his role in Maketh Tua's death, and appeared to take a sadistic pleasure in her fear of Wilhuff Tarkin, later Darth Vader. However, deep under his tough persona, Kallus is truly kind, merciful and compassionate, as he appears to be, as he occasionally shows a more vulnerable side. Before the crew of the Ghost detonated explosive paint in the lower hangar of his personal Star Destroyer, the Lawbringer, he instructed his troops to take cover. Additionally, upon confirming that a Rodian civilian was not Tseebo, he told him to enjoy the Empire Day celebrations in an almost friendly tone. Despite his somewhat uncaring and treacherous demeanor towards the Stormtroopers under his command, he was visibly shocked by the sudden and brutal execution of Cumberlayne Aresko and Myles Grint at the command of Wilhuff Tarkin. Kallus also displayed a particularly ineffectual and vulnerable side when he was forced to cooperate with Garazeb Orrelios in order to survive, regretfully revealing his first unpleasant encounter with a Lasat and expressing a degree of remorse over the fact that genocide was used to conquer Lasan. Physical Appearance Equipment Agent Kallus wore a gray Imperial uniform with a pair of black boots, gauntlet gloves over his hands, and a fleximetal cuirass. The armor was quite durable, being able to sustain a ricochet shot from an E-11 blaster rifle. His distinctive ISB combat helmet had blast-proof cheek pieces. His belt was fitted with an identity disk. The metallic rank insignia on the left breast of his armor comprised one row of four tiles, two blue, one silver, and one red. Later, his rank insignia changed, consisting of five tiles, three blue, and two yellow. During his time as a Commander, Kallus owned at least one red-tipped code cylinder. In battle, Kallus used a J-19 bo-rifle given from a member of the Lasan High Honor Guard that he had defeated, which he was proficient with in ranged and close combat. As a Fulcrum operative, Kallus knew how to operate a transmitter, which he kept in Ezra's former home. After joining the Rebel Alliance, Kallus wore an earth-colored Alliance uniform, displaying the rank of Captain. Skills and Abilities Kallus was trained in both riot control and heavy combat, and he wore an ISB helmet designed for such situations. He underwent extensive training to become proficient in fighting and was a dangerous foe in hand-to-hand combat. During the fall of Lasan, Kallus bested a Lasat guardsman, who gave Kallus a bo-rifle as an acknowledgement of his defeat. He was able to successfully modify this weapon for close-quarters fighting and was able to go toe-to-toe with Orrelios, a trained Honor Guardsman, during a fight on Lothal. While Kallus received training in unarmed combat from his time at the Imperial Academy, he was outmatched by Grand Admiral Thrawn in combat. Later, Kallus used his close-quarters combat skills to overpower two stormtroopers and escape the Chimaera aboard an escape pod. As a high-ranking Imperial officer and ISB operative, Kallus was familiar with code cylinders and how Imperial institutions worked. He used his inside knowledge of the Imperial Military to leak vital intelligence to the rebellion and tried to mislead Thrawn. He was also highly skilled as with robotics and programming, as evidenced, for instance, by his reprogramming and redesign of an MSE-series-6 ("mouse") droid for surveillance, and his reprogramming of Grand Admiral Thrawn's own assassin droids. After defecting to the Rebellion, Kallus put his combat skills to good use fighting alongside his rebel comrades. He also used his knowledge of Imperial protocol and procedure to infiltrate the Dome and initiate Protocol 13. Trivia *Kallus makes his apearance in Gallery Rebel Kallus 2.png|Kallus (after joining the Rebel Alliance) Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Security Bureau Category:Imperial Agents Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Corrupt Officals Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Strategists Category:Delusional Characters Category:Spies Category:Saboteurs Category:Slavers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Villains-turned-Heroes Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:The Rebel Alliance Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Electro-Staff Users Category:Staff-Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Martial Artists Category:The Resistance Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters